


quarter mile at a time: a fast and furious poetry anthology

by antonelleaf



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonelleaf/pseuds/antonelleaf
Summary: i was feeling gay and emo the other day and decided to write some poems based on the fast and furious movies, and will be posting them here
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Kudos: 3





	quarter mile at a time: a fast and furious poetry anthology

he's staring at you  
from the other side of the counter  
while your sister  
makes him a sandwich and you wonder  
why you notice  
his eyes are bright  
and flit away when they meet yours  
only to flit back moments later  
(you want to see him smile again)  
you turn your back and ignore him

he's staring at you  
with a slip in his hand  
and an impossible spark in his eyes  
he's telling you  
in so many words  
that he wants you to like him  
(and you do)  
you tell him you don't know yet  
if he's worthy  
(but you do have a feeling)

he's staring at you  
arms outstretched and laughing  
as he presents  
a pile of 10 second scrap  
an offering laid down at your feet  
that you and he both  
know you'll accept  
and he makes you smile  
so you tell him he works for you now  
(you want to see him smile again)  
you want to see what he can  
do with this car

he's staring at you  
in the garage  
and you're telling him  
about your dad and your car  
you love this car  
(it scares the shit out of you)  
you're trusting him with the deepest  
parts of you  
(he scares the shit out of you too)

you're staring at him and  
something about him  
feels safe  
feels like familia  
feels like you can show him  
all the pieces of yourself  
no one else gets to see  
and the way he's staring  
at you  
tells you that you're right  
(are you right?)

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome but please be nice :^)


End file.
